Thirst Trap
by Sappho82
Summary: A slightly drunk Yuzu provokes Jealous Mei by flirting with sex kitten Mizushina Hotaru at a party.


Yuzu stares glumly into her glass before knocking back the drink, briefly closing her eyes against the sting of the alcohol going down her throat. She's isn't a big drinker, but drinking felt like a really good idea right now.

She desperately needs a reprieve from the thoughts churning in her head.

She has had it up to here with her stepsister.

Deep down, she knows that Mei is keeping a secret from her. Something big. Several times these past few weeks, Mei has been gone for the whole evening. She leaves after school and doesn't return home until close to midnight. When Yuzu asks where she's been, Mei just mumbles something about having to meet with her grandfather. Then she would refuse to say anything more about it, and would get angry if Yuzu pressed.

What is she supposed to think? Mei just disappears for hours at night and wouldn't give her a straight answer as to where she goes.

 _With her grandfather, yeah right_. Yuzu frowns at her empty glass _. I may be a super cute blonde but I'm not dumb. I think I know what's going on here._

She maneuvers around a group of senior girls from Aihara Academy clustered around two guys. She makes her way to a long table set up as a makeshift bar. After scanning the array of bottles, Yuzu plucks the Absolut Citron and mixes her fourth lemonade vodka for the night.

Yuzu is halfway through her drink when Harumi comes up to her.

"How many drinks have you had, Yuzucchi?" Harumi asks conversationally, but the blonde could hear the concern in her friend's voice.

"Not enough," grumbles Yuzu before taking a draught.

"Heeey…maybe you should slow your roll there, tiger," suggests the brunette with a cock of her eyebrow.

Yuzu just shakes her head with a slight frown and then proceeds to finish her drink.

"You know, if you're not feeling this party, we can blow this popsicle stand," Harumi says while tilting her head towards the direction of the exit. She continues with a grin, "We look like total babes tonight, so it'd be a crime not to flaunt" – gesturing at their outfits – "all this. But I've got another place we can go."

Yuzu was actually now starting to feel better. Probably from the three vodkas she's had. She places a hand on Harumi's forearm and squeezes, "No, I'm good! We're staying. And you're right, we look super hot tonight." The blonde steps back to look at Harumi in her impossibly tight black dress and grins at her lasciviously. "You are _smoking_ hot," Yuzu adds with a wink.

Harumi smirks and rolls her eyes. Her best friend is now undeniably drunk. She hopes Yuzu doesn't get blitzed. Harumi doesn't want to drag her drunk ass home tonight. The brunette takes Yuzu's glass, sets it on the table, grabs her hand and pulls the blonde away from the bar.

Harumi leads Yuzu across the living room to the farthest point in the room from the alcohol. The brunette starts chattering about their next shopping trip, but Yuzu starts to slip back into her brooding thoughts.

Harumi is still talking animatedly about the new shoe store that opened up in the mall, when Yuzu's eyes wanders over to a girl sitting by herself on an armchair by a monster stereo system.

Mizushina Hotaru.

As if the girl felt Yuzu's gaze on her, Hotaru lifts her head and locks eyes with the blonde from across the room.

It's kind of impossible to look Mizushina Hotaru and not think about sex. She's all bedroom eyes, sultry voice, long ebony hair with that just-fucked tousled look. Hotaru moves her body in a way that makes you wonder what she's like naked, in bed.

A small smile appears on Hotaru's face and she leans back on the armchair and crosses her legs, never breaking eyes contact with Yuzu. Yuzu wasn't sure what kind of expression she was making because she couldn't really feel her face anymore, but she was 93% sure Hotaru was giving her a pretty intense come-hither stare.

Harumin stops talking when she she sees Yuzu's eyes are slightly glazed over and is clearly not listening to her. She turns to look at what Yuzu is staring at. Her head snaps from Hotaru to Yuzu, then back again.

Harumin considers her next words carefully. "She's certainly got a killer shoe game."

Yuzu glances at Hotaru's black open-toed stilettos with thick gold straps wrapped around delicate ankles.

"Y-yeah. Her shoe game is pretty sick," Yuzu agrees, her head bobbing up and down.

Movement on the corner of her eye pulls her gaze from Hotaru. A group of girls have arrived, catching the attention of everyone at the party. The throng of people part to let the new arrivals walk into the dimly lit room.

Yuzu's mouth goes dry when she spots Mei, surrounded by the usual group of girls who hang around her.

"Oh wow, didn't expect Prez to make an appearance at this party," remarks Harumi.

The rest of the party share Harumin's surprise. Every pair of eyes in the room are trying to discreetly check out Aihara Mei, looking unattainably gorgeous as ever, but as far as anyone can remember, has never been seen at a house party before.

Yuzu feels like she's been lit on fire. This was the last place she expected to see Mei. Yuzu knew that an invitation was extended to the heiress, as was the case with all social events at their school, but no one really expected that she would deign to grace them with her presence.

Her chest burns when she remembers the last time she spoke to her stepsister. Mei had once again stubbornly refused to answer Yuzu's question of _where were you last night?_ She was done with Mei's games, and she told Mei as much. Then Yuzu stormed out of their room after hastily stuffing a party dress and a pair of heels in a bag.

And now here she was cool as a cucumber surrounded by her adoring sycophants. Yuzu could see several guys slowly start to edge in on the circle around Mei, looking for any opening. Someone hands Mei a tall glass and she gives a slight nod as she takes it.

Yuzu is already walking towards Hotaru before she even realizes what she's doing.

"Hi!" Yuzu says brightly when she finds herself standing in front of the seated girl. Hotaru gazes up at her through long lashes and her lips curve into an expectant smile. Yuzu continues, "Nice shoes!"

Hotaru slowly rises from her seat to stand face to face with the blonde. They exchange pleasantries, but it's a bit of a blur to Yuzu. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy, and the most she could focus on is that Hotaru is gorgeous, is wearing a very tight dress on her hourglass fire, and her huge boobs are spilling out of a sweetheart neckline. _Damn, this girl is stacked._

Yuzu flicks her eyes over to Mei's group and sees her sister looking straight at her and Hotaru, an impassive expression on her face.

Liquid courage emboldens Yuzu to reach for Hotaru's tiny waist, but it is Mei's eyes on them that spurns Yuzu to lean into Hotaru's ear and ask, "You wanna dance?"

Hotaru only gives a coquettish smile and leads Yuzu to an open space in the middle of the room that has been designated for dancing. The brunette drapes her arms around Yuzu's shoulders and pulls her close. She presses herself flush against Yuzu's front and starts to sway to the beat of the hiphop song thumping from the speakers. Yuzu could feel Hotaru's breasts against hers and her hips undulating inches from her pelvis. Yuzu's hands encircle the girl's waist.

Through the alcohol haze in her head and the intoxicating way Hotaru is moving her hips, Yuzu can feel Mei's eyes on them. She shoots a quick glance at Mei and sure enough, the girl is still staring at them with an uncanny calm. Yuzu lips curl into a smirk and she slides her hands further down, thumbs pressed against Hotaru's hipbones, guiding the sway of the girl's hips against her.

A person standing close to Mei would have seen a vein on her neck start to pulse.

Yuzu slides her knee between her dance partner's leg, raising the hem of the brunette's skirt slightly up her legs. This pleases Hotaru. She bites her lip and slowly grinds her crotch on Yuzu's thigh. Yuzu inhales sharply at the unequivocally erotic sight and sensation of Hotaru grinding on her, making her dizzy for a moment.

Yuzu raises her eyes to look past Hotaru's head to look at Mei. This time, the calm expression is gone. Mei's jaw is clenched so tight her temples are throbbing and there is a steely glint in her eyes.

Yuzu looks Mei in the eye, curls her lips into a smirk, and lets her hand slide down to squeeze Hotaru's ass.

Mei's chest visibly rises and her body jerks, as if resisting a strong physical impulse. A violent one.

Himeko, who is standing beside her, is startled. She asks, "Are you ok, Meimei?"

Mei hisses, "I'm fine. This party is lovely."

Yuzu turns her attention back to her sexy dance partner who pivots around, threads her fingers into her own hair, leans back and then grinds her ass on Yuzu's pelvis in small tight circles. Yuzu blushes at the the feeling of Hotaru's ass flush against her pelvic area and moving it so…... suggestively. Like, it was pretty clear to anyone with eyes in their head what Hotaru was trying to simulate. _Oh sweetie, eat your heart out._

This time, Mei is staring at them with an expression that could only be described as murderous. Her knuckles are white curled around the glass she's holding, and Himeko slowly pries it out of Mei's hand.

It takes Yuzu a few moments to register that Hotaru was speaking to her through the loud music and the pleasant buzz pervading Yuzu's senses, both from the alcohol and Mei's heated gaze.

"…taking this somewhere more private?"

Yuzu stops dancing and stares at Hotaru. The brunette laces her fingers behind Yuzu's neck and continues, "I'd really love to get to know you better." Hotaru's smile is sweet, almost shy.

Yuzu finds herself grinning widely and then Hotaru says, "There's someone else who would also like to meet you as well. I think the three of us would have a lot of fun." Yuzu turns her head to follow Hotaru's pointed gaze. Standing against a wall was Okazaki Yuma, staring at them with an inscrutable expression.

Yuzu's eyes open wide as she gapes at Yuma. _Wait, what?_

"Ohhh…uh yeah very fun…" Yuzu stutters. "I love making more friends…" Yuzu is hardly aware of the words tumbling out of her mouth because of the thoughts racing through her mind and the panic rising from the pit of her stomach. Her eyes dart around for anything to hitch on to, but there's just a wall of people surrounding her, and she couldn't even see Harumin. _What the fuck? A threesome?_

"Awesome. Why don't you tell your friends you're leaving, and meet us outside?"

"Ah..my coat..and purse..in the coat room," Yuzu says feebly. _What is happening?_

Hotaru winks at her and saunters away. Alone in the middle of the dance floor, she waits until a few bodies shift and gives her a glance of Mei. The girl's stare is withering. Yuzu turns and heads to the coat room.

X

X

Matsuri's preferred spot during parties is in the shadows. As soon as she sees Yuzu and Hotaru break away from each other, she pushes off the wall she was leaning on and starts walking towards the front door. She feels a hand on her arm and she turns around to face Harumin.

Matsuri raises an eyebrow at the older girl and gives her a pointed look.

Harumin shrugs, "She looked like she was having fun."

"If you enjoy playing with a viper," Matsuri deadpans. She gives the brunette a dismissive wave and continues on her way to the foyer. She spots Hotaru who was looking at the direction of the coat room, impatience in her features.

Matsuri turns around to scan the party, finally clocking platinum blond hair. Fujiwara was smoking with a group of other fuckboys just outside the balcony.

Matsuri approaches the tall boy and whispers in his ear, "Your girl is trying to leave with someone."

Fujiwara whips around and searches for his girlfriend in the crowd. He strides towards Hotaru and roughly grabs her arm.

X

X

The door to the coat room opens and closes behind Yuzu. A hand snakes around her waist and pulls her closer. She feels soft lips kissing her neck, hungry and insistent. Yuzu angles her neck to offer those lips better access and then she sighs and closes her eyes, melting into the body behind her.

"Mei," she breathes.

Yuzu feels the flat of her sister's hand travel up her spine, then tangle around the hair above her nape. The blonde swallows, anticipation thrumming in her whole body. Arousal coils in her center, hot and throbbing.

Mei's hand curls into a fist around her hair and yanks her head back.

"Was that little show all for me," Mei whispers in her ear. "….onee-chan?"

Yuzu's stomach twists at the taunt, and she manages to breathe out shakily, "F-fuck you."

"Oh? It certainly looked like you were wanting someone to fuck you." Both of Mei's hands tighten, pulling the blonde closer.

Yuzu's nostrils flare at the accusation. "I can do whatever I want with whomever I want," Yuzu says, her voice rising with conviction. _Just like you are._

"And what is it that you want, Yuzu?" asks Mei. Her hand that was around Yuzu's waist starts to inch down towards the hem of the the older girl's skirt. She continues, "Is this what you want?" A quiet whimper escapes from Yuzu's mouth when Mei's fingers slip between her legs and gently touch her there.

Mei's fingers start to move slowly, teasing, gently. Being this close to Mei, touching her, holding her, saying words to her, and Yuzu starts to come undone. This whole night, from the moment she spotted her standing across the room, her whole body ached for Mei's touch. For Mei's kisses. For Mei's love. For Mei's _anything._

Mei continues to croon into her ear from behind, but Yuzu could hear the edge in her dulcet tone. "And you are so, so wet. Did dancing with Mizushina-san get you this wet, Yuzu?"

The brunette curves her fingers up to press on Yuzu's throbbing clit.

"Nnng—ahhh," Yuzu gasps.

"Well? Are you this wet for Mizushina-san?" Mei presses, in more ways than one. Two fingers inch down to dip into Yuzu's slick folds.

Yuzu shivers from the effort to hold back a needy moan but still refuses to respond to the question Mei knows the answer to. They both knew that dancing with Hotaru with Mei's eyes on her aroused her, much more than Yuzu was willing to actually admit out loud. _Because fuck you, Mei. You're not going to make me say it too._

But Mei wasn't going to let it drop without some kind of admission from Yuzu. She had to watch, for hours it seemed like, Hotaru practically fuck Yuzu upright on a dance floor, in a drunken, noisy party that she didn't even want to be at. She hastily pushes out of her mind the pile of Student Council paperwork she abandoned on her desk. And Yuzu – her hands were all over that bitch too. Mei had spent many years controlling her emotions and denying her natural impulses, which is the sole reason why she hasn't inflicted anyone bodily harm yet tonight.

Mei gives Yuzu a nudge with her chest and she walks them towards a console table. "Hands on the table," ordered Mei in a neutral tone. Yuzu complies, breath shallow.

Mei reaches under Yuzu's skirt and hooks her thumbs on the string waistband of the blonde's underwear, pulling them down and off.

Mei grips Yuzu's left shoulder and bends her over the table. She nudges the inside of Yuzu's right ankle with her foot to spread her legs. Mei hooks her forefingers under the hem of Yuzu's dress and pulls up the fabric to bunch up around the blonde's waist. She places one hand on Yuzu's hip and rakes her fingernails on Yuzu's firm ass with the other.

Mei regards Yuzu underneath her, her face turned to the side, a bright flush blooming on her cheeks and across her back. The girl was practically trembling with anticipation and need. Mei sighs inwardly, feeling the blinding rage slowly subside, now that she has her sister pinned beneath her.

Mei slips one finger inside Yuzu and the blonde exhales with relief. A few strong strokes and Mei adds a second after noting that Yuzu had opened her legs wider almost imperceptibly. Mei feels Yuzu's walls clench around her two fingers, and she immediately feels a spike of arousal at the delicious sensation.

Yuzu's fingers curl against the table, nails scraping against the wood. Now that Mei was inside her, fucking her, the dam on the pent-up arousal that had been building all night finally broke. She starts rocking back on Mei's hand, hard and rough. Wanting to feel the full length of Mei's slender fingers slide in and out of her, Yuzu moves her hips forward until only the tips of Mei's fingers are still in her cunt, and then pushes back to slam the fingers inside her.

Mei knows that Yuzu is close with the blonde's panting and rutting mindlessly against her hand. She stills her hand and lifts the one that was gripping Yuzu's hip and fists the golden curls on the back of Yuzu's head. She pulls Yuzu's back into an arch. A long unhinged moan falls from Yuzu's mouth.

Mei pulls Yuzu's hair to bring her mouth closer to the blonde's ear. "I didn't appreciate having to watch that slut grind all over my onee-chan," she says with menace dripping from her voice. "Like she had the right to fuck you."

"Jesus Christ Mei," gasps Yuzu.

Yuzu resorts to a pleading whimper, desperate to feel the friction between her legs again. She was close, so close. She frantically prayed to any deity listening that this wasn't going to be one of those times when Mei would withdraw after turning her into sweaty, panting, quivering mess. She would lose her mind.

Mei's tone is dead serious when she says, "Don't you ever forget that you are mine."

Yuzu fights a sob threating to bubble out of her chest and she rasps, "I'm yours."

Mei's tone is much sweeter when she whispers, "Good girl."

The brunette resumes thrusting into Yuzu's wet sex, her fingers pistoning furiously. Yuzu's legs start to shake, and Mei feels Yuzu's walls tighten around her fingers.

"Mei!" spills from Yuzu's mouth when an unbearable tingle of pleasure erupts from her center and shoots up her spine, arching her back even more. She falls back on her stepsister, who wraps her arms around her torso and holds her tight, as wave after wave of her orgasm crashes into her.

When Yuzu's shudders subside, Mei gently turns her around in her arms to face her. The brunette studies her stepsister's face, pupils on her deep emerald eyes blown wide, cheeks flushed, a slight quiver on her soft lips. Mei pulls her closer and captures Yuzu's lips. The kiss is sweet and loving, and Mei feels the last of her anxiety and fear melt away as she revels in the feel of Yuzu's mouth against hers.

Yuzu silently congratulates herself for inciting just the right amount of jealousy to make Mei follow her here. They'll even be in their bed before midnight. Yuzu smiles into the kiss.

Mei slips out the door noiselessly and heads back towards the party. At the end of the hallway, Matsuri is leaning against the entrance to the living room, watching people on the dance floor. Mei passes the pink-haired girl, and amethyst eyes lock with cerulean blue. Matsuri is the first to look away, taking a sip of her drink and turning her attention back to the party.

O.O.O

Notes: Hotaru, Yuma, and Fujiwara are from the infamous Netsozou Trap. I know a lot of people think the manga/anime is messed up, but I liked it. And I love Kodama Naoko, period. And Hotaru was the perfect character to fill the temptress role in this fic.

How do I feel about Citrus coming to an end, you ask? Super fuckin sad, but I hope the fandom continues strong for a long time. Just when I finally got the hang of writing smut...oh, and if HaruMatsu doesn't become canon (or even just implied) by Chap 41, I will personally find Sabu and picket. Who's with me?


End file.
